Oh Mummy! Oh Daddy! (live performance)
'Oh Mummy! Oh Daddy! Can't You See That It's True; What The Beatles Did To Me, "I Love Lucy" Did To You '''is the name of a performance by The Residents for the Rather Ripped fifth anniversary party on June 7th, 1976. This was the first performance by the group under the name The Residents, and would be their last public performance until the beginning of The Mole Show in 1982. History ''Oh Mummy! Oh Daddy! was a special performance at an event celebrating the fifth anniversary of Rather Ripped Records. The Residents showed 16mm clips from their ongoing Vileness Fats movie project, as well as the Third Reich 'n Roll music video. The name of the event refers to the track of the same name from the group's 1971 demo tape The Warner Bros. Album ''(though this song does not feature in the performance itself). For the ''Oh Mummy! show, The Residents were joined by Snakefinger on guitar and Zeibak and The Pointless Sisters on vocals. The Residents appeared wrapped in bandages like mummies, and Snakefinger dressed as a giant artichoke. These costumes proved to be a problem, though, as the group had rehearsed without them and when they took to the stage they found that it was rather difficult to play their instruments in such restrictive outfits. Aside from that small oversight, the concert was planned out very thoroughly. Most of the performance was pre-recorded on tape, since there was no way to get some of the sounds or effects The Residents wanted outside of a studio environment. Only the vocals, drums and Snakefinger's guitar were actually performed live. Arf and Omega put in an appearance performing an excerpt from "Aircraft Damage" from the Santa Dog EP (itself taken from the original screenplay for Vileness Fats). This rendition appears on UWEB's Liver Music compilation. Although arguably the most successful of the group's performances to date (and their first known performance since the Party of '72) the group still experienced some technical issues, and did not generally consider the performance to have met their expectations. Ultimately it would take another six years before the group would consider touring with a performance on a much larger scale. Some video footage of the performance is known to exist (and snippets are included in the documentary Theory of Obscurity: A Film About The Residents), but has never been made available commercially in any substantial form. and Snakefinger, 1976]] Set list * Numb Erone * Satisfaction * Six Things To A Cycle * You Yesyesyes * It's My Party * Wipeout * Aircraft Damage * Kamikaze Lady Release The full audio of the Oh Mummy! Oh Daddy! performance was released in 2010 by RSD. The digital release contains a single 29 minute track containing the entire performance. Track listing # The Mummy Show (29:38) The full, remastered performance (including a "concentrate" of the backing track used throughout) would later be issued on the second disc of the pREServed edition of ''The Third Reich 'n Roll'''' in 2018. The backing track for the version of "You Yesyesyes" from the Oh Mummy performance was included on the pREServed edition of ''Fingerprince later the same year. See also * The Third Reich 'n Roll * Fingerprince * The Boarding House * Party of '71 * Party of '72 External links and references * Oh Mummy! Oh Daddy! at RZWeb Category:The Third Reich 'n Roll Category:Live shows Category:Fingerprince